


Bledgeup Christmas special

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Bledgeup [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Special, Depression, Exhaustion, Implied Injuries, Light Angst, M/M, Magical Exhaustion, Poor Sans, Presents, Reading, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Worth Issues, Sleep Deprivation, Sleep disorders, first christmas on the surface, late Christmas special, naps, narcolpsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: The skelebros' first Christmas with the fellbros and on the surface.





	Bledgeup Christmas special

**Author's Note:**

> Even though it's not Christmas, have a Christmas special. I wanted to upload it sooner but it wasn't done by Christmas and then I was sick for a few days... Yup. But here it is. Better late than never!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy!

"SANS!!!" Papyrus shouted. Comic was ripped from his nap, bolting upright on the couch. His brother was standing in front of the couch with a ridiculously big cardboard box.

"We forgot putting the Christmas tree decorations up!" Papyrus whined. Comic blinked. But the tree was already so full he thought it would break? The taller set the box down.

"but we decorated the tree already..." Comic tried, wanting to get back to his nap. He felt exhaustion trying to pull him back into the darkness. He sighed as he was grabbed and held onto the couch cushions weakly, trying to stay there. He wasn't feeling his best. He let out a huff as Papyrus dragged him to the Christmas tree, his right eye light going out as his left one flared blue. He took the box with his magic and set it down next to the overfilled tree, opening it. The box was filled to the brim with Christmas balls. He sighed and took one, putting a hook on it as he turned to the Christmas tree. There was no way this would work.

"hey! what are you doing?" Red asked, walking down the stairs after Edge. He looked as if he had only just woken up, if the yawn he let slip past his fangs was any indication.

"more christmas balls..." Comic explained with a sigh, his eye lights hazy with exhaustion. He didn't even try to feign enthusiasm anymore. He was just too damn tired for that.

"okay..." Red mumbled, walking after Edge into the kitchen with a shrug. Comic sighed and continued putting up the Christmas orbs, his movements slow.

"Hurry up, Sans!" Papyrus urged him and despite his whole body and soul protesting, the short skeleton pushed himself to go faster. His view was somehow really blurry... Blurrier than normal... So muc h d a r k n e s s . . .

 

"Sans! Sans!!" Comic's eye sockets snapped open as he woke with a start. His eye lights were blurry and unfocused as he looked up at his younger brother.

"hm?" Comic mumbled, rubbing his aching eye sockets. He flinched when he was pulled into a tight hug.

"Oh my stars! I was so worried, brother! You just collapsed!!" Papyrus explained, sounding incredibly concerned. Comic let out a small huff. There was no way he could let the other know he wasn't doing okay. His narcolepsy always found the worst of times to strike.

"shit. what happened?" Red asked, staring at his taller doppelganger with obvious concern in his eye lights.

"um..." Comic hummed, scratching his left lower arm nervously. He really didn't want to talk about it.

"i... i'm fine..." He stammered, looking away. Not that he was able to see much anyways.

"What's up with your eye lights?" Edge inquired, unfortunately choosing exactly that moment to speak up. Comic shook his head slightly, as if denying the taller skeleton the answer to his question and closed his eye sockets. He forced his eye lights to focus and opened them again, the strain of keeping up the magic flow making his sockets sting with pain. He could already feel the headache forming.

"don't you want to help us with the decoration of the Christmas tree?" Comic asked a bit harsher than he intended, wincing slightly.

"I've already finished that." Papyrus explained with a slight chuckle. "We were waiting for you to wake up to eat." The tall skeleton continued. Now that he focused on it Comic could smell his brother's Christmas spaghetti. He gave a slight nod and stood up, nearly collapsing again. Red's eye sockets widened and he moved forward quickly, catching the taller. The softer looking skeleton flinched but didn't protest, knowing he'd need help. He always felt so damn tired and weak after a narcolepsy attack.

"whoops. stood up too fast..." Comic mumbled. He was pretty sure noone was buying it and quickly walked over to the table with Red's support. He plopped into his seat heavily, closing his eye sockets with a sigh. They hurt already.

"bad day?" Red asked concerndly. Comic shrugged because he didn't know. He should be happy. It was Christmas. Their first Christmas on the surface. Even their doubles from another universe were enjoying themselves but he was dragging everyone down... His soul clenched hard, nearly cutting off his oxygen flow. He sucked in a pained gasp, trying to be quiet about it. This breakfast was going to be tough.

 

Comic excused himself halfway through his meal. There was no way he could eat another bite and he still had to set up the presents. He quickly stood up, his movements still a bit shaky and he hurried to his room, his eye lights hazing. Shit shit shit... He couldn't see anything! The short skeleton quickly got out his glasses and placed them on his nose ridge the moment his door was closed. Fuck. There was no way his eye magic would hold out long enough. It was exhausted already. He shouldn't have read all night without using his glasses. He was such a worthless idiot. Comic let out a sigh as he hunted down the presents in his room. There were five in total and as soon as he had them all he teleported them under the Christmas tree. His magic was depleting quickly and he felt weirdly exhausted by just a small amount of action. He pulled off his glasses and put them away, practically collapsing on his bed.

 

"SANS!! SANTA WAS HERE!!! WAKE UP!!!" Papyrus shouted. Comic flinched hard as he woke up, staring up at what he assumed had to be his brother's face.

"huh?" Comic mumbled sleepily, sounding confused. He blinked blearily, flinching when he was picked up. He let out an annoyed grumble but clung to his brother tightly, not wanting to loose his measley one HP by falling.

"Santa was here!" Papyrus explained enthusiastically, carrying his older brother downstairs. Sure enough, under the Christmas tree were five presents. Having put them there himself, Comic knew that there were one for each of the Fell brothers and three for his brother. He huffed as he was practically dropped onto the couch, thanking his impromptu nap for stabilising his eye magic. Papyrus bustled around the Christmas tree, dragging all his presents into a pile.

"don't you want to get your presents too?" Comic mumbled to Red who was sitting next to him on the couch. The shorter skeleton looked surprised for a moment, connecting the dots before he nodded, dragging his younger brother to the Christmas tree. Comic smiled as he saw Papyrus rip open his present, letting out a small squeak of joy as he saw the hand-knitted sweater inside. The short skeleton had worked hard on it. He self-consciously hid his hands in his pockets even though he knew nobody could see the wounds where he had stabbed himself with the needles. They still hurt.

"Oh wowie! Brother! Look what Santa got me! A cool sweater!!" Papyrus exclaimed, smiling from non-existent ear to non-existent ear. Comic's smile twitched up slightly as his younger brother excused himself and rushed to his room to try on his new sweater. Meanwhile Edge and Red opened their presents. The shorter of the two Fell brothers gasped happily as he saw the black skates Comic had enchanted to be more balanced. Since they had the same shoe size he had also been able to test his enchantment out and he was thoroughly satisfied with it.

"sheesh! they're cool, have great quality _and_ are enchanted!" Red noted, looking as if he wanted to try them out as soon as possible. Edge stared at the contents of his present intently and Comic was about to think he had fucked up when a wide smile spread over his face. The short skeleton felt giddy just looking at him. Inside the present were almost the same skates as Red had gotten, just a few sizes bigger. When Comic had heard that they both liked to skate back in their home but their skates didn't make it to their universe he immediately knew what to buy them for Christmas. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Red.

"don't you have any presents?" Red asked curiously while trying on his new skates. Comic flinched slightly and hoped that the two other skeletons hadn't noticed.

"nah.. think i wasn't good enough this year..." Comic responded, his words ringing true with his soul. He really hadn't been good enough to get any presents. He should have helped his brother and their doppelgangers more instead of laying in his bed so often. He frowned slightly, not noticing the concerned glance the two other skeletons exchanged. Red looked as if he wanted to say something but he was interrupted by Papyrus bounding down the stairs in his new sweater, a bright smile on his face. Comic's face lit up immediately.

"looking great, bro!" Comic praised, observing his handiwork carefully. Perfect. Papyrus smiled before practically throwing himself at his other presents, opening the bigger one quickly.

"Woah!!" Papyrus shouted happily as he lifted his present out of the box. It was a laptop, the expensive laptop Paps had been dreaming about for months. The tall skeleton quickly laid it onto the table before ripping open his last present. It was a sports game for the console Comic had bought him for his birthday.

"Wow!" Papyrus exclaimed, rushing over to the game console to try it out. Comic leaned into the couch cushions heavily, letting out a small, happy sigh. Mission accomplished. Brother and roommates happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this Christmas story! If you did, please leave a Kudos and a comment! Thanks for reading and I hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
